Lyoko warrior and Xana warrior
by XxlazorarrowxX
Summary: While on Lyoko William suddlenty kisses Ulrich Is this the real William or one of Xana's tricks you have to read to find out UxW Xanafied
1. Why William?

**A/N: warning yaoi .No flames please. UxW (xanafied). This is not my main story. R&R**

**A/N2: UPDATE revised also i am giving credit in the next chapter for who every can guess **

**whats gonna happen in the next chapter**

**Chapter 1 Why William?**

**It was like any normal day at Kadic high. Xana was still attacking but **

**for some reason Ulrich was not in a good mood at all. **

**"What's wrong?" said Odd. **

**"Oh nothing just some thing that happen on lyoko." Ulrich said. "Wait did that stupid krab hit shoot you in the head or something?" Said Odd. "It's not like you to miss soc-." **

**"I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT" Ulrich blurted as he ran out the door. Odd stood there shocked. **

**{flashback}**

"**Hello Ulrich" said William. Ulrich quickly drew his swords "What do you want?" Ulrich demanded "Oh please I'm not here to fight I'm here to please.****"William said in a convincing way **

**"UMMMM WHAT?" Ulrich said in a confused tone. **

**William hit him to a tree with his sword. Just before Ulrich could draw his swords William came out of nowhere and held his arm down and he leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for about 5 minutes until William stopped.**

**"See ya wouldn't want to be ya" said William as he jumped into the digital see leaving Ulrich at the tree with a blush brighter then the sun. **

**"Um Je Jeremy bring me back now" **

**"But what about Aelita she still has to deactivate the tower?" **

**"Yumi and Odd can handle that and William not going to be back for a while" Ulrich explained**

**"Well ok I guess materialize Ulrich" said Jearmy**

**"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked "I'm great" Said Ulrich who was trying to pull off a smile. "I'm going home" It took him about 5 minutes to get to his dorm without getting caught by Jim. **

**"At least I can spend the rest of the night in my dorm" he said while using his key and thinking about that kiss. **

**Back at the factory, Aelita just deactivated the tower and Jeremy launched a return trip. "Return to the past now". As he sat on his bed and looked out the window and saw the big white light coming. "COME ON I JUST GOT HERE"**

**{Flash Back over}**

**After classes Ulrich told every one to come to his dorm because he had big news about William.**


	2. The confusion

**A/N: I'm am so that I haven't uploaded in a while, you know school and my laptop hates my internet connection and refuses connect to it. So I have to use my other computer(which I can't use during weekdays ****L) There isn't much yaoi in this chapter but there's gonna be lots in the next chapter Well any way here is the next chapter R&R**

**Chapter 2: the confusion**

"So whats the hap?" Odd said.

"Hap?" Every one said in unison. "What a guy can make up words?" Odd said in a angry yet in a confused tone. "Well no" Ulrich said.

"Any who about what I wanted to tell you guys" Ulrich said "is that yesterday on lyoko, I thi-"

"WHAT LYOKO" Everyone decided to yell out for some reason.

"um yea" Ulrich said. "But we haven't been on lyoko in three weeks?" Aelita said

"but but I remember" Ulrich said confused. " AND STOP TALKING AT THE SAME TIME!" Ulrich blurted until he remember

{flash back}

"Um Je Jeremy bring me back now"

But at that moment a gardian came and trapped him inside. Before he was unconscious he saw a image form in front of him. IT WAS AN EXACT COPY HIM.

{flashback over}

"Wait a minute if I am trapped in a guardian then what about the thing I say earlier?" Ulrich debated in his head he looked up and saw his sabers in jabbed in the walls.

"hmmm I wonder, SUPERSPRINT" Ulrich blurted as he flew across the room and grabbed his swords.

Then as he pulled them out every thing changed.

The walls started falling, electronics lost control, and a thunder storm brew up. Ulrich just should there confused.

He put the sabers back in and every thing went back to normal.

"UMMM WHAT?" He pulled it out again and he realized that his swords held the world together "Coooool" Ulrich said

"Die, live, die, live" After about 5 minutes he got bored and he took his sabers and left.

"So if im on Lyoko then I should be able to stab my self and be sent back to lyoko."

"ok 1,2,3 OW" he then was teleported and fell out of the guardian but the place he was at wasn't lyoko but worse.

A different then Earth and Lyoko he was at...


	3. The different shades of William

**A/N please forgive me for not updating I have been very busy (like getting 10 pounds of homework, falling in love with a girl, and thinking about a plot for my story) but anyway here is the highly anticipated chapter three **** OH and if I get a little romantic then it's because of the girl I'm in love with. WARING THERE are curses in this chapter**

"Where am I?" Ulrich said. "Hello?" "La la la la l- huh AH HE ECAPED" William blurted. But something was wrong with him. He was wearing the same Xana clothes but his were orange. He ran out of the room.

Later, another William came in and his clothes were pink. "OMG HE IS AWAKE!" said pink William. He walked over and kissed Ulrich on the forehead. "Umm why did you just kiss me?" Ulrich said with a small blush.

"Wait till the old William comes in, he remembers EVERYTHING." "Ummm ok…"

Then the old William walked in slower than slow. "Are you the old William?" Ulrich asked "Eh what did you say?" old William said slowly. "Are you the old William?" "One more time please" "Are you the old William?" "What did you sa-"ARE YOU THE OLD DAMN WILLIAM?" ULRICH BLUTED IN RAGE "oh why didn't you just say yes I am." "… wow" Ulrich said

"Where am I and where are my friends. You're in William's room" "and you're friends are probably at that old damn factory in which I have to destroy OH remind me to destroy that place."

"So umm what happen during the time I was unconsciense and what about that pink William, why did he kiss me? Ulrich said with a slight blush again. "What had happen was…

{flashback}

"Xana can I play with him PLEASEEEEEEEEE?" pink William asked while he was on his knees begging. "Just one kiss"

"FINE just don't wake him up I'm not done with him yet." Xana said "Yes sir" pink William said.

Omg when we merge back together O MAN my other moods are gonna be like WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO."

"Ok step 1 take that uncounicess needle

step 2. give to guardian step

3. wait step

4. dismiss guardian…

ok done"

"Now come here you"

"yes oh Ulrich you are great. Does that feel good?

They continued kissing until the Yumi side of William walked in he was wearing the normal black Xana uniform.

"WHAT THE FAWK ARE YOU DOING?" Yumi side of William yelled. "What does it look like I'm kissing my future boyfriend duh" pink William said

"Well I don-"

"ENOUGH" Xana blurted

"now go to your morphing stations so I can merge you all"

{flash back over}

"UMMMMMMMM WHAT?" Ulrich said "umm I got a go somewhere alone bye I guess. "But wait don't devitalize yourself or you will be gone forever… I think." Old William said

"Ok don't worry about it I'll be fin- CRAP" he yelled as he walked into a one of the William's big sword "I wonder where he went" the old William said "I hope he is safe because when we merge I have to be with that guy loving pink William"

**A/N 2: sorry about the big time period like i said i haven't had time on my side because of school -_- well untill next time R&R**


End file.
